


love, love, love

by lovecity (xies)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends to Lovers, Family Issues, Getting Together, Hufflepuff Lee Jeno, Jaemin is troubled, Jeno is a sweetheart (as always), Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Prefect Jaemin, Quidditch Captain Leno, Slytherin Na Jaemin, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xies/pseuds/lovecity
Summary: Jeno Lee is popular and handsome, and more importantly, he has a heart made of gold. Most of the time Jaemin thinks he's really lucky to have a best friend like Jeno. Other times, though, when he thinks of what else they could be... well, that's when he reconsiders.(or, Slytherin's stellar prefect Na Jaemin is in love with his best friend, Hufflepuff's Quidditch team captain, Lee Jeno. Things are complicated).
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 325
Collections: NOMIN FIC FEST





	love, love, love

**Author's Note:**

> hello! ☆ this is my entry for nomin fic fest. thank you to the prompter ;; i don't think this is what you had in mind for your prompt, but i hope you like it regardless.
> 
> and a big thank you to tsanka, val, and kelly, for making this readable and putting up with me when i was losing it over this fic. you're the best ♡
> 
> here's the [playlist ☆](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/58xx5uY8FdUQqHjSVQrW8D?si=PpzRtEUzTYqzLyerlyEK3w)
> 
> hope you enjoy reading ^^

Jaemin’s problem weekend at Hogwarts starts, as always, with Jeno Lee. It’s not that Jeno gets him into any trouble because, if anything, it’s quite the contrary. Having three Slytherin friends can definitely speed things up down the road for a nice, friend-driven Hufflepuff like Jeno. It doesn’t help that Jaemin's a prefect, a seventh year at that. And while Jaemin values his position, he values the little freedom he can get from sneaking out from time to time even more.

The problem, really, is that Jeno is an easy target. He convinces him in no time, putting his best pout and talking about _how this is our last year together, Jeno, indulge me a little; I wanna spend time with my best friend._

They sneak out together, at night, right after Jaemin asks him. He switches rounds with the other seventh year prefect, Hyunjin, and buys her silence with the promise to cover for her next week, when she deviates from the patrol path (probably to see her Gryffindor girlfriend).

He takes Jeno’s hand, and silently casts a spell to cover them from seeing eyes. There shouldn’t be anyone rounding this part of the castle at this hour, but Jaemin can’t risk it, not when he’s the stellar Slytherin prefect, Na Jaemin, and Jeno the star of Hufflepuff Quidditch team, the youngest captain ever to be elected for the position. Anyone would recognize them right away. And it's true— they both have a lot to lose from this, but for Jaemin, that’s exactly what makes it even more thrilling.

“You shouldn’t use your Charms skills like this,” Jeno complains as Jaemin focuses on the spell, eyes fixed at some random painting across the hall.

“There’s no harm in taking advantage of what I already know, Jeno,” Jaemin says in a serious voice, blinking.

“Slytherins,” Jeno huffs, still holding his hand. Jaemin already finished the spell, and there’s no reason for them to be touching like this, at least for another fifteen minutes, but what Jeno doesn’t know won’t kill him.

“What?” Jaemin asks, voice innocent as he turns to face Jeno. “Are you backing down now? Donghyuck and Renjun are already waiting for us.”

Jeno pretends to consider it for a second, and Jaemin has to suppress a smile.

Jeno sighs, like he just made a tremendous effort thinking about this. “Let’s just go,” he says, and this time, Jaemin does smile, bright and big.

“That’s my captain,” Jaemin replies, punching his shoulder lightly as he starts walking down the hall. He keeps his voice low, as the spell doesn’t cover it.

"You only call me that when you want something from me,” Jeno says, coming close to whisper in his ear.

Jaemin’s neck tingles. “So?” he whispers back, a smirk on his face that Jeno can’t see. “You like it when I call you that.”

“You give yourself too much credit," Jeno says as they walk down the stairs quickly, steps light.

This time, Jaemin turns around to grin at Jeno knowingly, as they arrive to the passage they were looking for. “Do I, Jen?”

Jeno stops walking, but Jaemin keeps going, and their hands pull at each other at the same time. Jaemin stares at Jeno, who seems to want to say something, but the door behind them opens loudly, at the end of the stairs, and Donghyuck comes out of it almost screaming.

“You took forever!”

“Sorry,” Jaemin says quickly, still looking at Jeno as Donghyuck side hugs him. “I took the long route, just to be safe,” he explains.

Donghyuck looks at the both of them, his gaze almost unnerving to Jaemin, but Donghyuck only shakes his head. “It’s okay,” he says. “Jeno, look what Renjun got!”

“Butterbeer?” Jeno asks, eyes open in surprise as he looks at Donghyuck's half full cup, brown bubbly liquid inside.

“Yes!” Donghyuck exclaims, excited.

“Renjun learnt a bubbling charm from his cousin,” Jaemin explains for him, taking Donghyuck’s glass from his hand to take a sip from it. “So we took this back and used the charm on these.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Jeno says, shaking his head.

“You don’t want any, then?” Renjun asks, appearing from behind the door with two glasses on his hands. “Because I think me and Donghyuck could use the extra one.”

Jeno huffs, and Jaemin laughs, taking both of the glasses from Renjun’s hand and giving one to Jeno.

“Cheer up!” he says, clinking their glasses together.

They all go inside the secret room, one that Donghyuck's cousin, Taeil, had discovered a few years ago by accident, and that they all know the location of by now. After a few sips of the drink, Jeno doesn’t seem to mind the situation all that much.

And Jaemin… well, Jaemin should be inside his room, working on his homework, revising books, and then, going early to bed. He should be resting, as he has rounds to cover tomorrow, and he has a tough week ahead of him.

He knows he’ll regret this later, but right now, hand over Jeno’s shoulder, cheeks warm from the warm beer, and his friends’ laughter filling the room, he couldn’t care less about it all.

* * *

The Great Hall is busy as always, loud conversations filling the place, food all over the table. The smell is nice, a mix of toast and butter and orange juice. Jaemin looks at his toast, taking one bite while he remembers he has to revise some books for his Herbology homework.

Jaemin hadn’t been expecting a calm week, exactly, between his Herbology homework, his prefect duties, and his N.E.W.T.s preparations becoming even more demanding. But he wasn’t prepared for the letter for him that arrived that morning, either.

He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice the owl flying over him until Renjun points it out. Jaemin looks up, surprised, and a letter drops into his hands in seconds. The owl flies away, and he stares at the letter, resigned.

“Your dad?” Donghyuck asks, raising an eyebrow.

Jaemin doesn’t even need to flip the letter to know. The familiar green and silver line on the back of the envelope gives it away.

“Yeah,” he responds, eyeing the letter with resignation before sliding it into the pocket of his robe. “I don’t even wanna read it.”

Renjun gives him a knowing look.

“Why so soon?” Donghyuck mutters, shaking his head. “Didn’t he send one like two weeks ago? I bet it’s the same bullshit as that one,” he continues, stuffing his mouth with more bread as he speaks.

Renjun makes a displeased face as he gives Donghyuck a napkin, and Jaemin smiles.

“It probably is,” Jaemin agrees. “N.E.W.T.s are coming at the end of the year and you know how he wants me to—”

“Be the fucking best, yes, I know,” Donghyuck interrupts, a hard look on his face. He sighs, taking a pause on munching his bread. “He should chill out. You’re doing the best you can already, what more does he want from you!”

“It’s okay,” Jaemin says, smiling softly. It’s sweet that Donghyuck can get so riled up about this, but at the same time, there’s a lot of things Donghyuck gets riled up about, and he knows this one he can't help with. “I’m just going to ignore the letter like I always do. Reply with something bland like thank you for your concern and be done with it."

Renjun sighs, eyes serious. “Just don’t let it get to your head.”

“I won’t,” Jaemin says, waving his hand dismissively, as he takes one last sip from his coffee.

They all stand up from the table, and Jaemin asks Renjun for help with his Herbology homework as they walk through the hall. Renjun had always been good at plants and growing things, even friendships from scratch. It’s one of the things Jaemin's grateful for, Renjun’s tiny hand between his own, back at the first year in the Great Hall, when Jaemin had been terrified and alone. So, so alone.

Things have changed quite a bit since then.

He’s grateful for that too.

.

The day passes in a rush. The classes are mostly boring, but at least he had Care of Magical Creatures today. He can always count on that class to lift up his mood. It’s relaxing, to learn about different Magical Creatures. It puts things into perspective for Jaemin, to know that there’s so much life outside Hogwarts, to know his own worries are just that: his own.

He opens the letter after he finishes his homework. He wanted to push reading it even more, but dinner is coming soon, and he knows he should write a reply to his father by tomorrow morning at most.

It’s too much. His father always had a way with words, in that he knew how to say things without actually saying them. This time, it’s about his Acceptable on Transfiguration. He doesn’t even mention the class in the letter, but Jaemin just knows.

It doesn't matter if it was just an essay, or that Jaemin had actually been in the top, after Renjun and Jeno. For his father, it doesn't matter.

He goes to the Quidditch field, alone, and sits at the top of the terraces. He likes this place, maybe because it’s comforting, to lay there, looking at the clouds moving slowly in the sky. The field brings good memories to him, of Quidditch matches, of his best friend, giving his all, of Jaemin chanting for the Hufflepuff team most of the time, wishing for their win even when they are playing against the Slytherin team.

He stays still for a few minutes, and loses track of time quickly. It’s just soothing. He focuses on his breath, on the sky and the cool breeze, and soon, there is nothing left of that heaviness on his chest.

It’s when he feels a shadow covering the sun that he realizes a lot of time has gone by. It’s Jeno, a soft frown on his face, overshadowing half of the sun. There is soft, orange light coming from the sides of his face, and it’s a beautiful view, his brown hair and soft eyes darkened by the remainings of the sunlight.

“How you’d find me?” he asks, lifting his hand to cover his eyes from the sun. His vision is a tad blurry from looking directly at it, but Jeno’s face keeps him on focus. It’s close, with the way Jeno is hovering over him from the stand next to Jaemin.

Jeno’s frown doesn’t go away. “I’d find you anywhere,” he replies, quickly, like a matter of fact, and maybe it is. Jaemin chuckles at the thought. “Even if you didn't want me to, or even if I didn’t want to,” he adds, and Jaemin smiles, huffing.

“Should I take that as an offense, Jeno Lee?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

Jeno backs down, and straightens himself. He’s standing tall, now the last bit of the sunlight hitting sideways on his face. “Take it as you must, Jaemin Na,” he answers.

“You know,” Jaemin says, as he extends a hand to Jeno. “I saw a Crup today at Magic Creatures,” he continues, remembering the moment their professor had opened a cage, and the dog had gone out of it, wiggling his short tail excitedly, but never leaving his professor’s side. “It reminded me of you,” he explains, a snake-like grin on his face, one he knows Jeno likes all too well. “It was very friendly, but even more so, loyal. He never left Smith’s side, I thought it was funny.”

Jeno stares at his face, and then at his extended hand. He takes it with a sigh, lifting Jaemin up so he can sit. “Are you making fun of me?" he asks, and they are close, Jeno standing in front of Jaemin, who's sitting at the terrace with his legs spread just a bit, so Jeno has space to be comfortable.

Jaemin bumps his knee into Jeno's thigh, and he knows Jeno is joking, that he knows Jaemin is not making fun of him right now, but he smiles anyways. “Definitely not,” he answers, his hand in Jeno’s waist as he pulls him in, and Jeno has to put both his hands on Jaemin’s shoulder to not fall into him. His eyes are wide, and there is none of that frown left. “You should take it as a compliment,” Jaemin finishes, a sly smile on his face as he stands up, still hugging Jeno's waist tightly.

Jeno doesn’t laugh, though. He bites his lower lip, like he wants to say something, but he doesn’t. Jaemin swallows, staring at his lips before looking up. Jeno’s got that unreadable expression again, and Jaemin laughs, bright and warm, startling Jeno.

“You’re impossible,” Jeno complains, sighing loudly.

Jaemin smiles, because it’s the only thing to do when Jeno is around. “And yet you love me.”

“Debatable,” Jeno says. They are still close, and Jeno keeps both of his hands on his shoulders to keep the balance, because the space is too tight for both of them standing up.

“Let’s go have dinner,” Jaemin says, resting his head on Jeno’s shoulder. He can feel the heat of Jeno’s body through the layers of his uniform.

“You know dinner ended already, right?” Jeno replies against his ear, and Jaemin shivers slightly. It’s getting cold already, the sun going down and not as warm.

“What?” he asks, as his stomach tightens from hunger. He should have thought about this better. "How long have I been here?"

Jeno slides a hand under Jaemin’s robe, and places a hand on his hip.

“I told Renjun to save you some cake,” he says, pushing Jaemin lightly, so they are now a few centimeters apart. It makes Jaemin miss the warmth of his skin almost immediately. “Let’s go back.”

“And that’s why I love you,” Jaemin says, happy about the promise of food.

“Shut up,” Jeno says, pushing him again, harder this time, and Jaemin has to hold himself from Jeno’s waist so he doesn’t fall over the seats.

“Let’s go, I’m freezing already,” Jaemin says, taking Jeno’s hand on his own. Jeno lets him, just like that, and they start walking down the wood terraces together. Jaemin holds onto him tightly all the way back.

* * *

He wakes up early the next day. He sits at the library before breakfast, before anyone else is awake at Hogwarts, and consults the books he needs for his Herbology homework. It’s due his third class, and with the pressure of a deadline, he finds himself being able to focus on it until he’s almost done.

He sighs, and stretches his back as he yawns. He eyes the papers and books spread out in front of him. One catches his attention, mostly because it was here before he arrived, closed and seemingly untouched.

He brings the book close to him. Ridiculously long guide to Hogwarts castle and its surroundings, it reads. Tome II.

Jaemin snorts, opening the book at a random page. Room of requirement, the page is titled. Of course, it’s a known fact that Hogwarts is a place full of secrets, so seeing this isn’t all that surprising. What catches his attention, though, it’s that apparently the room manifests itself when a person is in great need of it. It transforms into anything the person wants. Honestly, to Jaemin, that sounds amazing.

“Hey, are you done?” someone by his side asks, and Jaemin closes the book fast, startled. He looks up, and Donghyuck is staring at him, looking sleepy. “It’s time for breakfast.”

“You scared me, Hyuck,” Jaemin complains, sighing as he eyes the books on the table, before looking back at Donghyuck. "Okay, give me a minute and we’ll get going,” he says, standing up.

Donghyuck nods, yawning into his hands as he lays against the table. “Libraries make me sleepy.”

Jaemin snorts before putting his paper and quill back into his bag. “Honestly,” he says, eyeing the book one last time. “Me too. I fell asleep to the rain two times,” he confesses, as he gestures to Donghyuck to get going.

“Unbelievable,” Donghyuck replies, shaking his head as he stands up. “Then why do you come here?”

“Well,” he considers, his mind wandering back to his mom, telling him about Hogwarts as they laid close to the fire, living room filled with books. “To sleep, for once. Did you know you snore when you sleep lying on your back?” he asks, expression serious but eyes glistening, teasing.

“Oh, shut up,” Donghyuck gives him an indignant face before breaking into a laughing fit, loud and boisterous in the otherwise empty library. “You snore way louder than me.”

.

At breakfast, Jeno and Jisung join them at the Slytherin table. It doesn't happen often, as they are both part of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and spend most meals sitting with them. Jaemin, as always, takes full advantage of it. He sits beside Jeno, bodies close, until their thighs brush against each other. Renjun joins them later on, sitting down next to Donghyuck, as Jaemin proceeds to interrogate Jisung about his classes.

He sighs when Jisung starts complaining about his crazy schedule, chuckling at the memories of his own 5th year. Crazy one, with the preparations for O.W.L.s on top of his classes, homework, and in his case, prefect duties.

“It was the same for you, right, Jeno?” Donghyuck asks. “You became a starting player on your 5th year too.”

“Oh, I remember that,” Jaemin says, a hand coming to Jeno’s thigh under his robe to catch his attention. “You were so stressed out before your first official game that you didn't say a word for the whole day, our big baby.”

“Like you’re one to talk!” Donghyuck exclaims. “I still remember when you started crying before dinner because you didn’t want to stay awake at night doing patrol rounds.”

“I didn’t cry because of rounds!” Jaemin defends, half offended, half amused. “I was just shaken, okay? I didn’t think I’d get chosen to be a prefect.”

It was true. Jaemin didn’t even think about it, back in the day, even if his father had already asked if he had any chance at it. Jaemin didn’t want it. It seemed like another burden, to him, when he was already trying hard with his grades because of his dad. Now, it might be one of the only things he genuinely enjoys. It’s not exclusively about the power of being a prefect, but also about caring for other people in his own way. The power it gave him is nice, too. He won’t lie about that.

But yes. He had cried, just a tiny bit. Another responsibility? And less sleep? Not so cool.

“Well, yeah,” Donghyuck replies, nodding at Jaemin. “Honestly, we were all surprised when you got selected. No offense.”

“Uh, isn’t that like, pretty offensive still,” Jisung asks, tone unsure, as he takes one bite of his toast without sparing it a second look.

“Exactly,” Jeno nods at Jisung, looking at Jaemin and then at Donghyuck seated across him. “Slytherin dynamics. Don’t worry, it’s their own way of being friendly.”

Donghyuck leans across the table, linking his hand with Jaemin’s free one. “Yes. Getting on Jaemin’s nerves is one of my passions in life.”

Jaemin laughs, raising his eyebrows. “What, you have a passion other than sneaking out at night to see Renjun when you think I can’t hear you?” he asks, without any delay, smirking at Donghyuck, as the latter snaps his hand out of his hold.

Renjun gasps, and Donghyuck narrows his eyes at him. It’s a fact that Jaemin has enough material to blackmail him, now. Not that he plans to, but it definitely comes in handy in situations like this.

“For Merlin’s beard,” Jisung says. “I didn’t need to know that. TMI. Too much info! My poor, poor brain,” he complains, covering his eyes with one hand.

Jaemin laughs again. “It’s public information at this point, Jisungie. You’re literally like, the last one to know.”

“Well, that’s true,” Jeno agrees. “Still, mean, Nana,” he adds, but his smile betrays him.

“He started it!” Jaemin exclaims, turning to look at Jeno with a pout on his face.

“Still don’t get how you two can be best friends,” Jisung comments lightly, taking a piece of fruit from the table. At this point, Jaemin should be concerned about the quantity of food Jisung seems to consume, but he has seen Jeno during tournament season. It’s like watching a starving animal in every single meal.

“Yeah, it’s almost against nature,” Renjun says, drinking from his cup of tea. “But it works, somehow.”

“What can I say,” Jaemin says, coming just a bit closer to Jeno, until their heads are almost pressed together. “It’s my charming personality and my awesome looks. Right, Jen?” he asks, looking at him from the side, and lightly squeezing his thigh with his hand.

“No comment,” Jeno replies.

Jaemin pouts again, and their friends laugh. His frown doesn’t last much on his face, though, after Jeno laughs too, and smiles at him, taking his hand out of his thigh, and intervening their fingers under the table.

Jaemin pouts again, as Jeno squeezes his hand.

“You’re coming to our next game, right, Jaemin?” Jisung suddenly asks, as he finishes eating the apple on his plate. He looks at Jaemin, bright eyes, and well, how can he say no to that? Jaemin is whipped. Hufflepuff whipped, Donghyuck had called him once. Jaemin likes to think it’s just a weakness for cute things.

“Of course I’ll come,” Jaemin replies, leaning over the table to squeeze Jisung’s cheeks. “I’ll even cheer for you, Jisungie,” he says, as Jisung slaps his hand away softly, grumbling under his breath. “And Jeno, of course, because my heart is that big,” he adds, retreating to his seat, and side hugging Jeno.

Jeno shakes his head with a smile.

The matter is settled, for Jaemin, but when they stand up and walk outside the room, Jeno holds him back with a look, and Jaemin stares at him inquiringly.

“Are you sure?” Jeno asks, as they walk behind Renjun and Donghyuck to their first class.

“About what?”

Jeno takes a short pause as they get separated by other students walking quickly down the hall.

“About coming to the game,” he explains when they are side to side again.

“Yes,” Jaemin replies immediately, feeling mildly offended that Jeno is second guessing him about this.

“Okay,” Jeno says, taking his hand between his own, and giving him one of his pretty, crescent eye smiles. “We’ll hold you to it, then.”

After that, all that Jaemin can do, really, is smile, and cherish the way Jeno’s callused fingers feel between his own for the rest of the walk.

He’s always been weak for that eye smile, after all.

* * *

The next day, he and Jeno head to the Library together to study before dinner. With the tournament starting soon, Jeno needs to get ahead as much as he can. Jaemin mostly just tags along, but brings his History of Magic homework just in case.

He tries to focus on his book for exactly fifteen minutes. He counted. With Jeno by his side —concentrated expression, dark glasses that he almost never uses, but that make him look extra cute— he can’t help but get distracted.

Jeno is handsome. Everyone can see that, and Jaemin has been conscious of it for a while now. The realization came late to him, really. Maybe it was because he was so used to seeing him, to having him by his side, that he hadn’t really noticed, until he did.

It makes sense. They were coming back from summer holidays, and Jaemin hadn’t had the chance to see Jeno all summer. That’s why he was the last to find out that Jeno had dyed his hair blond. He had been horrified, mostly, because it suited him so much. Because Jaemin had liked it, maybe a little _too_ much.

Jeno Lee is handsome. Strong, sharp features, and most of all, a heart made of gold. Most of the time Jaemin thinks he got really lucky, to have a best friend like Jeno. Sometimes, though, he thinks that he may not be that lucky after all. _Friends_ , his mind repeats. _Best friends_.

“Hey, Nana, can you help me with this?” Jeno asks in a hushed voice, his face suddenly close. “You’re better at Charms than me,” he explains, pointing at an exercise on his book with his quill.

“Uh?” Jaemin mutters, noticing Jeno’s cute, soft-looking lips. Jeno blinks, licking his lips, and Jaemin coughs, straightening up on his seat. “Oh, yes! Yeah, of course.”

Jeno looks at him intently, while Jaemin explains to him the steps to get this particular spell right from memory. Jeno’s eyes never leave him, and Jaemin thinks if it were anyone else, he’d be thriving under the attention. But right now, Jeno looking handsome, and soft, dim light from the candles illuminating his face, Jaemin feels too jittery for his own liking.

“Thanks, Nana,” Jeno says, after he’s done, coming back to his seat with a tiny smile on his face. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” he replies, trying to shake the feeling off him with a sly smile. “What would you do without me.”

Jeno just laughs, quietly, and returns to his exercises.

Jaemin spends the next hour trying to focus on his book instead. He mostly succeeds, even if he steals a few glances at Jeno every now and then. And really, who could ever blame him?

* * *

The week before the match, as Quidditch practice intensifies, Jaemin starts to see Jeno less and less. His friend spends most of his free time at the field, other than doing homework, eating, or sleeping. Jaemin tries to not let it get to him, but as it is, he’s always been clingy, and he’s come to realize that with Jeno, he gets even worse. Old habits die hard.

He knows he’s sulking at Thursday dinner, after Jeno had come say hi before heading to his room to finish his Transfiguration homework. It was a short, sweet greeting, and all he could do was give Jeno an encouraging smile before he was walking away with the rest of his team.

“What, do you miss the puppy?” Donghyuck asks, a sly smirk on his face. It’s one of the times where the two of them are alone, no friends from other houses sitting at their table. For once, Jaemin is glad.

“Maybe,” he answers, carefully, looking at his plate half filled with food.

“You totally do,” Donghyuck replies, voice still teasing.

There’s no point in trying to deny it, really. Donghyuck knows. It’s not that Jaemin had told him at some point, but he had always known, somehow. So Jaemin just shakes his hand, taking another bite from the food.

“Why don’t you just tell him you like him?” Donghyuck suddenly asks, and Jaemin almost drops the fork he’s holding. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I can’t—It’s just not—” Jaemin stops himself, considering it for a moment. And it’s not that he hasn’t, before. He has given this a thought many times before, but the answer he comes to is always the same. “It’s just…” he tries again. “It wouldn’t work. And it’s not fair for him.”

The problem, really, isn’t either of them. It’s the circumstances. Jaemin just... has too much going on. He doesn’t really have much time for stuff outside duties and school. His dad, he also thinks. His dad would never have it.

“Now, don’t sulk. I’m sure there’ll be a right time for both of you,” Donghyuck says, a smile. “Trust me.”

“Maybe,” Jaemin says, even if he doesn’t really believe it.

Donghyuck looks at him from across the table. “You’ll take him to the Yule Ball in December, at least?” he asks, biting into a piece of pie.

“I don’t know,” Jaemin replies, unsure. It has crossed his mind a few times, but he’s never asked before. He always has duties the night of the Ball, and Jeno doesn’t seem too fond of them. “I’ll think about it.”

“Please, if I have to watch your sad pining anymore I might just as well put a binding spell on the two of you,” Donghyuck exclaims, giving him an annoyed look. “Come on! It’s the perfect opportunity!”

“For what, exactly?” Jaemin asks, choosing to ignore the first part of what Donghyuck had said.

“I don’t know, to kiss him!” Donghyuck exclaims, exasperated. “It could be a date.”

“You’re crazy,” Jaemin laughs, suddenly anxious at the idea of a date. “Jeno doesn’t even date!” he exclaims, coming forward.

“And why you think that is?” Donghyuck counters, and Jaemin backs down, crossing his arms on his chest.

“I wouldn’t know,” he replies, contemplating, and defensive, too. “I can’t exactly ask.”

Sometimes, it’s hard to draw the line between his feelings and his friendship with Jeno. How much does he get to ask? How much should he allow himself to know? And it’s not that he’s scared of knowing. It’s more like he’s scared of asking too much. Of unknowingly taking advantange of him.

“Well,” Donghyuck starts, frowning as he looks at Jaemin. “You don’t have to know. You trust me, right? And I’m telling you to try.”

Jaemin sighs. He knows he’s not winning, not this time, at least.

“Fine,” he says. He can promise to give it a try. That doesn’t mean it has to be soon, right?

The smile Donghyuck gives him is all but charming. “Good boy.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Jaemin replies, but as he stands up, he’s smiling too.

* * *

The following week seems to pass in a blur. He has lots of homework to distract himself with, but really, Jeno’s absence doesn’t seem to give any relief to his heart. He misses him, especially at night, when he thinks of all the things he would want to tell Jeno about his day, but realizes he can not.

He thinks about his father too. What would he say about Jeno? They don’t talk much about his friends, but he’s mentioned him a couple of times before. He has never brought up the fact Jeno is not a pureblood, like himself, but he’s sure his father wouldn’t like that very much. Not that Jaemin cares about that.

By Friday, Jaemin is worn out. He thinks about his potions homework as he walks to dinner, about the round he’s supposed to do at night, and then, about nothing at all. He doesn’t want to think anymore.

“Nana,” a voice behind him says. “Hey.”

Jaemin could recognize it everywhere, and anywhere.

“Jen,” he says, giving himself a moment before turning around. “Hi!”

Jeno examines him, and Jaemin swallows.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Jaemin replies, quick, voice as steady and innocent as he can manage. “I am! Why you ask?”

“You seem...” Jeno hesitates, biting his lip as he thinks more about it. “Jittery.”

Jaemin laughs, shortly, almost breathless. Jittery fits. “I’m okay, really,” he says right after, smiling. “Sorry for worrying you.”

“Okay,” Jeno breathes out. “Sorry I’ve been so busy lately,” he tells Jaemin, as Jaemin only shakes his head. “But I’m here for you, if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” he says, honestly, genuinely. “You’re the best, Jeno.”

Jaemin takes Jeno’s hand between his own, and holds it tight for the rest of the walk to the Great Hall.

* * *

He learns that someone invited Jeno to the Ball pretty fast, all things considered. Rumours in Hogwarts spread around quickly, and even more in the Slytherin House. He hears it casually from one of his friends who shares a class with Jeno.

“Did you hear? Felix invited Jeno to the Ball,” Yu says. “You know, the Hufflepuff kid?”

His heart stops for a second. Jeno got invited to the Ball?

He blinks a few times before the sound from the Hall brings him back to reality.

“Yeah, apparently,” Yuu replies, and that’s when Jaemin realizes he had said that out loud. “By that other Hufflepuff kid with the freckles.”

“Felix,” Jaemin says slowly, trying to remain calm.

“That one! He’s been friends with Jeno forever, so it makes sense that he asked,” Yu comments. “But you’ve been friends with him for longer,” she continues, and Jaemin can tell that she wants to get a reaction out of him. He gives her a smile.

“Yes,” he says, staring at her. “What, are you jealous?” he asks, tone light, like it’s a joke, and she opens her mouth in surprise. “Because I can put a good word to Jeno about you, if you need me to,” he adds, winking.

“N-no,” she mumbles, flustered. “I was just curious.”

Jaemin stares at her for a few more seconds, just to mess with her.

“Alright, then,” Jaemin finally says. “See you around.”

Yu apologizes and walks away without another word.

.

“Intervention number, uh...” Donghyuck says, sitting beside him on the table at dinner. “I literally lost count already,” he sighs. “Anyways, did you hear?”

He doesn’t even have to say anything for Jaemin to know what he’s referring to.

“I did,” he says. And just like that, he’s in a sour mood again. He really can’t escape from Jeno. Or his more-than-a-crush thing. Or Donghyuck, for that matter.

“So?” Donghyuck asks, raising an eyebrow at him as he grabs bread from the table.

“What do you want me to do?” Jaemin sighs. “If Jeno wants to go to the stupid Ball with Felix then I can’t—”

“Oh, shut the fuck up for a second and listen to me for once,” Donghyuck says. Jaemin frowns. He doesn’t like when people swear at him. “Jeno said no to Felix!”

“Wait, he did?” Jaemin asks, his mind all over the place again.

“Yes!” Donghyuck exclaims. “Now fucking ask him to the Ball before I kill you.”

Jaemin laughs. He laughs, loud and bright, and Donghyuck looks at him like he’s gone mad. But he can’t stop, not when there’s a bubbly feeling inside of him, and he feels lighter. It’s so obvious why, but he just can’t word it right now. He needs more time.

“Maybe I will,” Jaemin says, before taking a sip from his drink, and waving his eyebrows enigmatically.

Donghyuck sighs, pinching his nose. “Being your friend is so frustrating.”

“I could say the same about you,” he fires back, throwing an arm around Donghyuck.

“Shut up,” Donghyuck tells him, almost shoving him from his seat. “You’re way worse than me.”

“Wanna bet?” Jaemin proposes. “Let’s ask someone impartial,” he narrows his eyes. “Let’s ask Jisung.”

“Oh, you’re on,” Donghyuck exclaims, and Jaemin smirks. Donghyuck is so easy to rile up, but he can’t deny he is exactly the same.

* * *

They don’t find Jisung or Jeno, but today still feels like a victory to Jaemin. Jeno doesn’t have a date. There’s still hope. Now, Jaemin only needs to figure out how to ask him.

If he was going to, anyway. There’s still that fear curling in on his chest, making him feel smaller, making him question if he should do it in the first place. He goes to sleep without anything settled.

There’s only so many battles you can win in one day, anyway.

* * *

Jaemin is distracted, walking by himself on his way back to the Common Room, when he sees Jeno. The path to the Dungeon is dark and empty at this hour, but he catches a glimpse of a yellow scarf by the corner of his eyes.

Jaemin smiles.

“Hey,” he says, and Jeno looks up from the book he was reading. Probably a Quidditch one. Jaemin would bet his wand it is.

“Jaemin,” Jeno says, giving him a small smile as he closes the book in his hand, and takes a step from the wall and towards Jaemin.

His smile seems… off. Jaemin frowns.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, worried. He puts a hand on Jeno’s shoulder. “Did something happen?”

“No,” Jeno replies, shaking his head. “I just—” he pauses. He takes Jaemin’s hand from his shoulder and holds it with his own. “I needed to talk to you.”

Jaemin breathes out, relieved. Nothing had happened. “Okay,” he says, looking at Jeno, expecting him to continue. When Jeno doesn’t say anything else, but only seems to hesitate, Jaemin tilts his head, confused. “What is it, Jen?”

Jeno bites his lip, and Jaemin glances at his mouth for a second.

“Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?” Jeno asks. His tone is serious, and his voice loud and clear, echoing off the stone walls.

Jaemin gapes at him, eyes wide.

“What?” he mumbles, lost.

Jeno squeezes his hand, and then releases it. “You don’t have to answer now,” he says, calmly, softly. “But I’d like you to consider.”

“But—” he mutters. What is he supposed to say? He thought he would be the one to ask Jeno to the Ball, if it came down to it. It never, ever, crossed his mind that Jeno could ask him, too. And now, he’s staring at Jeno like an owl, mouth open, and no intelligent words coming out.

He takes a deep breath, trying to clear his mind.

“Why now?” he settles for asking.

“This is our last year here. This is the last Yule Ball we’ll be attending,” Jeno answers simply, like he's thought a lot about this before. Knowing him like Jaemin does, he probably has. “And I’d like to go with you.”

“But why?” Jaemin exhales. He can’t help but scowl now.

Jeno blinks, shifting the book he's holding under his arm. “You know why, Jaemin,” he says, looking at him straight in the eyes.

His gaze is so intense that Jaemin almost has to look away. He swallows instead, trying to hold his place. Is this what he really wants? To go with Jaemin to the Ball?

Jaemin can’t lie to himself. He knows why Jeno wants to go with him. It’s the same reason why Jaemin had doubted so much if he should ask Jeno.

This could be their turning point, and it's scary just to even think about it.

Jaemin sighs. “I don’t know, Jen—”

“Think about it,” Jeno interrupts him, firm, but gentle. It’s similar to the way he treats Jisung or the other younger members of the Quidditch team, and Jaemin would be pretty offended if his soft tone wasn’t so devastating in this situation. “It’s okay. I didn’t expect you to give me an answer right now. And there’s still fifteen days until the Ball,” Jeno continues. He smiles, fully this time, and Jaemin’s heart stops. “Just promise me you’ll think about it.”

Jaemin closes his eyes.

“Fine,” he hears himself say. “I’ll think about it.”

He opens his eyes, and Jeno is still there, looking at him with a smile. “Good,” Jeno says, leaning in. He kisses Jaemin’s cheek, and takes a step towards the Hall. “Goodnight, Jaemin.”

Jaemin’s mouth is dry, and he barely manages to mutter a _goodbye_ back.

* * *

“Holy shit,” Donghyuck asks the next day at lunch. “Is it true? Did Jeno ask you to the Ball?”

Jaemin drops his fork, and hisses. “What? How did you even know that—”

“Holy shit!” Donghyuck exclaims, startling everyone around the table. Jaemin throws him a poisonous look, making a circle with his finger, as in to say _there are people here!_

Donghyuck lowers his voice, but he doesn’t drop the subject. “Jeno is the only man ever,” he says next, a satisfied grin on his face. “Jeno, my hero,” he adds, and Jaemin snorts. “Wait,” he narrows his eyes, and Jaemin gulps. “You said yes, right?” Donghyuck asks, and Jaemin coughs. “Right?!” he insists. When Jaemin doesn’t answer, his face transforms from a smile to a scowl. He almost looks livid. “Son of a Bludger! Jaemin, I can’t believe you!”

Jaemin sighs, looking at his food and then at Donghyuck. He’s trying to eat, for Merlin’s beard. “I said I’ll think about it, okay? I didn’t say no.”

Donghyuck still looks at him like he just poured salt in his tea. “If you don’t say yes,” Donghyuck starts, pointing at him with a spoon. “I’m gonna drag you to the Ball myself. You know me, Na, and I swear I will.”

“And I believe you,” Jaemin sighs. “Now can I finish eating?” he says, using both of his hands to point at his half eaten plate.

Donghyuck puts his spoon down. “I’m watching you, Na.”

* * *

Jaemin has learned to like being a prefect. As a Slytherin, it’s almost natural that he’s attracted to power, but for him, it’s also about the people.

At times like these, he’s glad he can have both. Power, and the ability to help them.

“What is happening here?” he asks, annoyed. His voice is loud enough to catch the students' attention, even when Jaemin is at the other side of the hall. The students freeze on the spot, and he can see how one of them has one of his hands around the other’s wrist, pulling him in tightly. “Stop right now!”

The student who's grabbing the other one releases his grip, and Jaemin starts walking to them, calmly, trying to assess the situation. The boy holding the other one is a Ravenclaw, and Jaemin’s sure he’s seen him before, but he doesn’t know his name. He’s tall, and Jaemin can’t really tell what year he is. He’s accompanied by another Ravenclaw.

The other boy, who’s rubbing his wrist now, is a Gryffindor. He's seen him before. He’s on the shorter side, and he's pale, with curly, long purple hair. He’s got an intense look on his eyes as follows every step Jaemin takes towards them.

When Jaemin gets to where the boys are standing, the Ravenclaws take a step back in response, avoiding his eyes.

Jaemin clears his throat. “You better start talking now if you don’t want me to call a professor,” he threatens, voice cold as ice. “Well?” He insists, as the three boys stay silent. He looks at the Gryffindor. “What’s your name?”

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” the boy says, defensive, his hand still wrapped around his wrist.

“I didn’t say that,” Jaemin replies, voice softer to him. “I just want you to tell me your name.”

“Chenle Zhong,” the boy replies, and Jaemin nods. He feels bad about the fact that he didn’t recall his name at all, but he’s got more important matters at hand. “And your names?” he asks the other boys. They both stay silent, and Jaemin taps his foot. “Don’t make me repeat the question.”

“Jonhson,” one of the boys says, scowling. He’s the one that was grabbing Chenle. “Kyle Johnson.”

Kyle looks at the other boy.

“Dennis Green,” the other one says.

Jaemin smiles. “Well, Dennis, Kyle,” he starts, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. To Kyle’s defense, he’s now holding his gaze pretty well. He doesn’t even flinch, like Dennis does. “I don’t think I have to explain that fighting other students is prohibited.”

Denniss’ eyes widen. “But we weren’t—”

“Oh, I'm sure you weren’t doing anything,” Jaemin says, voice perfectly sweet now. “Listen, I'm going to keep this short. Don’t ever touch someone without their consent. And don’t ever come near Chenle again, or I will report you, as Chenle here has kindly held from doing before. Are we clear?”

The two boys stare at him. Jaemin narrows his eyes, taking a step back. “Are we clear?”

“Yes,” Kyle mutters through gritted teeth.

“I’m glad, then,” Jaemin says, as he stands between Chenle and the other two. “What are you waiting for? Do you want me to take points from your House too? Go!” He exclaims then, and Dennis panics, almost running in the opposite direction, as Kyle follows him closely.

“Thanks,” Chenle whispers. Jaemin would have missed it if it weren’t for the fact that the hall is almost empty. "But I didn't need your help."

“And I believe you” Jaemin replies, frustrated. At the boys. At the world. Just at everything. “Just… Contact me if anything happens again, okay? Can you promise me that?” he asks. He knows it’s hard, for kids like Chenle, to get picked on. If he says anything, it can be even worse.

“Okay,” Chenle says. He seems to have completely recovered, as he looks at Jaemin with intense eyes again.

“Good,” Jaemin replies, giving him a reassuring smile. “I can accompany you on your way back, if you want.”

“No, I’m okay,” Chenle replies, shaking his head.

Jaemin nods. He pauses, trying to measure his words carefully. “Do you want me to talk to a professor about this? You can talk directly to them if you want too.”

“No, it’s fine, really,” Chenle replies. “They don't do much anyway,” he explains, and Jaemin can tell he’s not lying, but it’s still upsetting. “Can I go now?”

Jaemin nods. “Sure.”

Jaemin watches Chenle walk away, and he promises himself to keep an eye on him, and to alert the Ravenclaw’s prefects about this. He can’t do much else unless Chenle is willing to talk, but he can at least try to protect him.

* * *

The day of Jisung and Jeno’s game, he makes sure he doesn’t have patrol duties later, just in case. It’s against Gryffindor team, and from what Jaemin has heard, it’s going to be a difficult match. He doesn’t have any close friends in the Gryffindor’s team this year, so it’s easier to shamelessly support Hufflepuff’s team. Not that he wouldn’t, anyways.

“Go, Hufflepuff!” Jaemin cheers as the match starts, and by his side, Renjun and Donghyuck snort at the same time.

“You’re unbelievable,” Donghyuck mocks. “Anyone would think you’re a Hufflepuff if they saw you like this.”

“It’s Jaemin Na we’re talking about,” Renjun sneers. “Who in their right mind would think he’s a Hufflepuff?”

Donghyuck hums, like he’s considering Renjun’s words. “Fair enough.”

“C’mon, I know you want them to win too!” Jaemin exclaims. “Besides, I like people, and unlike you, I’m super kind and pleasant. Of course I could be a Hufflepuff,” he argues, pouting as he watches Jeno fly around the east goalpost with ease.

“I never said I didn't want them to win,” Renjun replies, looking at the field too. “And really? You think you could belong in the same house as Jeno and Jisung?”

“Fine,” Jaemin settles for saying, as he sees Jisung flying close to where they are sitting. As the seeker of the team, he has a lot of pressure on his shoulders, but Jaemin knows he can handle it. He's not any less talented because he's younger, and he has worked as hard as everyone else. Jaemin smiles. “I’m too comfortable in Slytherin anyway. It fits my image.”

“It sure does, you snake,” Donghyuck smirks at him.

“Who are you calling snake?” Jaemin hugs him, and Donghyuck immediately shoves him, making him push Renjun.

“Cut it out,” Renjun complains. “I’m trying to watch the game.”

Jaemin straightens himself, laughing, and Donghyuck sticks his tongue out at him.

Jaemin catches Jisung flying, and then, not far behind, what must be the Gryffindor seeker. It’s the boy from the other day. Chenle Zhong. Jaemin follows him closely, his purple hair sticking from the rest of the players.

“Hey,” he calls out, pointing at him. “Do you know that boy? Gryffindor’s seeker?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck replies, eyes glued to the game. “Chenle, 6th year. He's nice. That's all I know. Why?” he says, and of course Donghyuck would know him. Donghyuck knows everyone.

“Nothing in particular,” Jaemin replies absentmindedly. He needs to ask around later.

He sees Jeno kick a Quaffle, preventing the other’s team from scoring, and he cheers.

.

The game is long. It’s exhausting, and Jaemin is on the edge of his seat multiple times, watching Jeno defend his post with strength. He almost gets hit by a Quaffle thrice in the span of five minutes, and Jaemin can’t say he’s not affected by it.

But Jeno’s good at this. He’s a hard worker, and he’s definitely obstinate enough for the job. He’s level headed, good at directing. He’s Hufflepuff’s team's beloved captain. Jaemin watches him play, watches him give his best, as he always, always does.

Jaemin can't take his eyes away from him.

At the end, after an intense chase, Jisung manages to catch the Golden Snitch. Chenle is quick, maybe even as quick as Jisung, but in the end, after the two of them are close to the Snitch, Jisung manages to catch it first, his left arm slightly better positioned than Chenle’s.

The crowd erupts into cheers. Jaemin stands up, heart pumping, and he looks at Jisung, looking like he’s about to cry, and then at Jeno, who’s smiling brightly, looking pleased and happy. They make eye contact, and Jaemin smiles too.

His heart stops when he sees Jeno flying over to him, quick, and everyone around him stops screaming.

“Jaemin,” Jeno says, still on his broom, two meters away from Jaemin. “I wanted to—”

“Jeno Lee!” Jaemin exclaims, interrupting him, his voice embarrassingly unsteady. Jeno’s eyes widen, and Jaemin continues. “I’d love to go to the Ball with you, if you’ll still have me.”

Jeno gapes at him. By his side, Donghyuck nudges at him. “Nana!”

“Yes,” Jeno replies, eyes shining. “Yes, Jaemin. I’d love to.”

Jaemin laughs, a warm and electric sensation going through his body, and the crowd is cheering again, this time, for an entirely different reason.

* * *

There’s an after game celebration at Hufflepuff's Common Room. Donghyuck, Renjun and Jaemin are invited, as Jeno pulls a few strings and lets them in.

Now Donghyuck and Jaemin are standing close to the back of the room, a little out of place. Renjun is at the table, trying to get something to drink.

Jaemin is _nervous_. He didn’t get to talk to Jeno after what happened at the game, after he blurted out that he wanted to go to the Ball with him. In front of the _whole_ school.

Jaemin groans.

“Jaemin!” Donghyuck says, as they look at the other side of the room, where Jeno is currently giving an improvised speech about the game. “You need to go be with your date to the Ball, dumbass! Jeno is celebrating! Go be with him!”

Jaemin crosses his arms over his chest, frowning. “Maybe I’ll do it when _you_ have a date to the Ball,” he says, defensive. “Yeah, Renjun mentioned you haven’t asked him yet.”

“Damn it,” Donghyuck mutters, smile fading off his face. “I will! Soon! I just…” he hesitates. “I want it to be special.”

“Don’t overthink it,” Jaemin says, now feeling bad for bringing it up. “Renjun’s going to say yes anyway. Just do something nice for him. Take him to the astronomy tower, maybe,” he smiles, patting Donghyuck’s back as he eyes the room. He finds who he’s looking for almost immediately, as he’s walking across the middle of the room. “I'm going to tgo be with Jeno, but I need to talk to Jisung first,” he says, waving his hand. “Jisung!” he exclaims, and this time, it catches Jisung’s attention. Jaemin smiles, and makes his way over to him “Congratulations, baby!” he says excitedly, pinching Jisung’s cheeks.

“Jaemin!” Jisung complains, leaning back, away from Jaemin’s hands. “Stop!”

“No!” Jaemin says, laughing. “My baby is a star now!” he exclaims, voice sweet. “You’re all grown up!”

Jisung makes a face. “Please!”

Jaemin pinches his cheeks one last time, and backs down with a smile. “Hey,” he says, as Jisung fixes his shirt. “I have to talk to Jeno, so I need to be quick," Jaemin continues, as he glances over where Jeno has already finished his speech, and is currently being congratulated by other team members. “Do you know the Gryffindor seeker? The one with the purple hair.”

“Chenle?” Jisung says with a hum. Jaemin nods, and Jisung hums again. “I’ve seen him play before, but I don’t really know him. I think we share a few classes. Why?”

Jaemin sighs, relieved. “Can you keep an eye on him for me?” he asks. This works, for now. Jisung’s good. He will stand up for Chenle if needed. “As a favor. For me, please.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jisung accepts, seeming surprised at the request, but not actually questioning it. He gestures towards the rest of his team. “That's it?" he asks, and when Jaemin nods, he smiles. "Okay, you can go be schmaltzy with Jeno.”

“Hey! Don’t be disrespectful towards your elders,” Jaemin chastises.

“I’m happy for you two,” Jisung continues, totally ignoring Jaemin's comment. “It was time, you know?”

“Thank you,” Jaemin says honestly. Jisung squeezes his shoulder, and Jaemin smiles softly at him before making his way towards Jeno.

Jeno notices him walking over, and smiles prettily, eyes going into crescent moons. They look at each other for a moment. The world stops, until Jaemin smiles back, and launches at him.

Their bodies meet midway.

* * *

Christmas season at Hogwarts has to be one of Jaemin’s favorite things in the world. The big threes in the Great Hall, the floating candles, the smell of fresh ginger cookies, and the snow. It’s not actual snow, it just looks like it, crystal-like flakes drifting, falling from the roof, and disappearing into thin air.

It’s magic, and the best kind.

Jaemin thrives in it. The Christmas spirit puts him in a good mood, and nothing can bring him down. Not even his grades, his Potions professor, or his N.E.W.T.s studying sessions. He still bitches about his patrol duties to Donghyuck and Renjun, like he usually does, but it's mostly out of habit.

He’s in a good mood.

Let it be known that nothing can bring Jaemin Na down.

* * *

The Yule Ball is as pretty as he remembers. Last year they’d all gone together as a big group, Mark, Jungwoo, Yukhei, Donghyuck, Renjun, Jeno and him, but this year, the oldest of the group are gone.

And they have dates.

Donghyuck had asked Renjun, with a nice, romantic gesture. Nothing big, but just special enough, exactly like Renjun liked. They seemed to have stopped caring, lately. They don’t hide anymore, like they used to, and Jaemin is more than happy for them.

It’s not like much changes, anyway. They still hug each other playfully, a little too rough, and they still make fun of each other endlessly. Now, though, they also hold hands.

Jaemin smiles, watching Renjun fix Donghyuck’s tie for him.

“When is Jeno coming?” Renjun asks, annoyed, as he looks at the end of the hall, where people are already going inside the room.

“He should be here soon,” Jaemin replies absently. He’s nervous. This could count as their first real date, and it should be amazing. He wants them to have a good time, and more importantly, he wants Jeno to have a good time.

“I’m here!” A voice behind them says. Jeno. Jaemin smiles, turning around. “Sorry, I was trying to find my—”

Jeno looks at him, and the words die in his mouth. Jaemin smiles, knowing the effect he’s having on Jeno, just because right now, looking at Jeno in a suit, black hair styled to the side, he’s feeling the exact same thing.

“Shall we?” Jaemin asks after a second, extending an arm to him.

Jeno advances towards him, and takes his arm with a smile.

.

They dance.

They dance all night long. Jaemin laughs, entranced. He holds onto Jeno closely, his arms wrapped around him as they move on the dance floor. They’ve never danced before, not like this, and yet all their moves are perfectly synchronized. They are perfect around each other.

Jeno smiles, looking at him, only at him. Jaemin wishes he'd never stop.

.

“Hey,” Jaemin says, after they’ve taken a break to get something to drink. “Do you want to get some fresh air?”

Jeno nods, and Jaemin takes his hand and guides him to the back of the room, where there’s a small balcony. He internally thanks Hyunjin for the information.

“It’s cold,” Jeno says, as soon as the relentless December air hits them. It’s quiet out here, except for the faint noises coming from the room.

Above them, the moon shines big and bright.

“Yeah,” Jaemin replies, leaning onto the railing to look outside. He turns around, smiling. Jeno is there, the lights from the room contouring his body. He’s got a contemplative look on his face.

“Come here,” Jaemin says, opening his arms.

Jeno laughs, shy, and closes the distance between them.

Jaemin wraps his arms around his neck, and Jeno puts one of his hands on the railing behind Jaemin’s back, and the other one on Jaemin’s waist.

“Hey,” Jaemin whispers, a finger in the corner of Jeno’s smile. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Jeno shakes his head. “Just you.”

Jaemin looks at him, eyes intense and meaningful. They are close now, their faces a few centimetres apart. “Good,” he murmurs. Then, he lowers his hand, and brings his lips to Jeno’s mouth.

Jeno's lips are soft, just like he’s imagined, and they fit right into Jaemin’s.

His body is warm, and Jaemin pulls him closer by the belt, chuckling into the kiss as Jeno hums, surprised.

They pull apart slowly.

“Nana,” Jeno says, eyes shining with emotion.

Jaemin understands all too well. “I know," he replies, voice soft.

Jaemin kisses him again. This time it's slower, but just as intense. Jeno pants, parting his mouth, inviting, and Jaemin tilts his head and deepens the kiss.

Jeno moans into the kiss, a throaty noise. Jaemin’s head feels light as he savors the taste of Jeno’s mouth, a bit sweet and sour from the drink they had before.

Jeno’s fingers dig into his waist, but he doesn’t mind, not when he has Jeno like this, pressing him against the cold stone surface. He doesn’t mind, even if the chill air gives him goosebumps all over his arms and back. He presses closer to Jeno, and forgets about everything, and anything else.

He's happy here, with Jeno. He wouldn't trade this for the world.

* * *

The next few weeks pass in a blur.

It’s not that he’s stressed, really. He’s just… tired. He spends most of his time trying to study, and Jeno has Quidditch practice everyday, as the tournament is still going on after Christmas. They don’t see each other much for the next few days, and he can’t deny it’s taken a toll on him.

They are still at a fragile stage, and there’s a delicate balance that Jaemin’s afraid of breaking. It’s like they are still tip-toeing around each other, around what they are, around what this all means. And Jaemin is…

Well, he’s just _tired_. He doesn't need more things to worry about.

* * *

He gets a letter, a few days later. It’s routine, at this point. But there’s something about this specific letter that throws him off, even more than usual.

It mentions his mom.

“ _Your mom would be proud of you,”_ it reads by the end.

Jaemin is mad. No, mad would be understatement. He’s furious.

He needs a place to cool off. He walks around the castle, but everywhere there’s people wandering around, going to classes, and Jaemin fumes. He paces outside a room, not recognizing the door. He hears laughs from the next hall, and shakes his head, deciding to go inside.

He enters the room, almost stomping inside. He closes the door behind him, and freezes.

It looks like his living room, the living room from his old house. It reminds him of those afternoons, back when his mom would sit with him close to the fire, reading him a book. There aren't any toys spread around the floor, but there is the same couch and the two chairs just in front of the fire.

_What’s this?_

Then, he remembers. It's a sudden thought, but it's clear. At the library. A book, mentioning the room that appears when you need it the most. The room of requirement.

And it isn’t unexpected— that this is what it looks like. Like his childhood, the place where he used to be happy.

What's unexpected, though, is his best friend, sitting there on the floor, a confused look on his face. Like a big joke, Jeno is here too. Jaemin doesn’t know if he’s happy or if he wants to cry.

“Nana?” Jeno asks, standing up from the floor, as he takes a look around the room. “What— Where are we?” he asks.

Jaemin breaths in. “Jen—” he tries, but his voice cracks. He thinks of his mom. It’s been a long time, but it still hurts when he thinks about her. He thinks of his dad, mentioning her in his letter, like she ever meant something to him. He thinks of his dad, of what he may think about Jeno.

And now, there’s nothing left of that rage.

“Nana?” Jeno asks, alarmed, walking closer to him. “Is something wrong?”

Jaemin could say yes, that everything is wrong, but he shakes his head instead. “No, it’s fine, I just...” he trails off, not really knowing what to say. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine,” Jeno points out, and Jaemin shakes his head. “Why are we here?” Jeno insists.

Jaemin looks up at him. Jeno, his best friend. Jeno, sweet, loyal. The person he trusts the most in the world. And Jaemin can’t keep hiding.

“This is the room of requirement,” he replies after a few seconds, looking at the fire behind Jeno and then at Jeno’s face again.

“Oh,” he murmurs, looking confused. “But then why am I...”

Jaemin smiles softly. “I managed to make it appear. I think.”

“And... you thought of me?” Jeno wonders out loud, more to himself than to Jaemin. Jeno looks at him with curious eyes, like he’s trying to figure out something out.

“No,” he chuckles. “But here you’re still.”

“What did you request for, then?” Jeno asks.

Jaemin takes a step besides Jeno, and closer to the fire. He turns around.

“Home,” he says, chuckling.

Jeno frowns. “Jaemin...”

“It’s okay. I’m fine, really. I just...” Jaemin hesitates. “My father is a fucking ass.”

Jeno looks at him with wide eyes. “Why do you say that?”

“Because he is,” Jaemin admits. “You don’t know him, but I do. You wouldn’t like him,” he says, smiling softly now as he takes a step towards Jeno. “I’ve missed you.”

Jeno’s face falls. “I’m sorry, Jaemin.”

“It’s okay,” Jaemin says, putting his arms around Jeno’s waist, and bringing him closer. “I know it’s not your fault,” he continues. And it’s true. As much as Jaemin can’t help his family, his duties, and his circumstances, Jeno can’t help his own. “I understand. But we have to make time for each other, okay?” he asks, softly, one of his hands in Jeno’s face. “I need this to work. I need us to work.”

Jeno nods, contemplative. Then, he puts a hand on Jaemin's chin, softly, and looks at him straight in the eyes.

Jeno takes a deep breath.

“I love you," Jeno says, smiling. “And I’m sorry your father is an ass,” he adds, and if Jaemin wasn’t still so shocked about what he said first, he might have laughed. Jeno clears his throat. “But you need to tell me these things. I want to know when you need me. I want to be there for you, okay?”

“Okay,” Jaemin repeats weakly.

“Okay then,” Jeno replies. “We’ll make this work, Nana. I promise.”

Jaemin nods, not being able to say anything back. Jeno hugs him, his face on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Jaemin mumbles. And he can’t put it into words right now. How grateful he really is for him. So, he settles for saying how he feels. “And Jeno?” he says, pushing Jeno lightly so they are now face to face.

Jeno hums, and Jaemin smiles.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i struggled with the characterization, since jaemin faced a few struggles here, but i think it turned out alright?
> 
> also, i'd like to think chenji become friends, and so does the 00line with chenle :]
> 
> half of this is still unbeta'ed, btw, in case anything is weird ;;
> 
> come talk to me!  
> ☆ [twt](https://twitter.com/starlight_jaem)  
> ☆ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/starlightjaem)  
> 


End file.
